Numerous different hand tools are used in the carpentry and similar construction trades. Skilled workers in these trades traditionally transport heavy tool boxes for storing the tools to their worksites. Along with basic tools such as hammers, screwdrivers, pliers, etc., workers and, in particular carpenters and workers who do framing, routinely require the use of layout tools, e.g. T-squares, variable angle squares, levels, measurement components for marking construction materials such as wood, metal, dry wall and plastic, circular compass drawing devices, spacing members, etc. Storage of these individual tools in a tool box naturally increases the weight of the tool box during transport. It also costs the worker valuable time in searching for a specific tool in the tool box. And given the many tools which are utilized in a particular job, it is virtually impossible to maintain all necessary tools on a work belt or otherwise on the worker's person.
There have been various attempts to combine hand tools used for layout functions into a single unit. However, all prior combination devices have significant deficiencies. For instance, many of these devices lack significant tool components, such as levels, compass elements, or the ability to measure and mark different material stock. Other such combination devices are heavy or otherwise cumbersome to use. Most of these prior tools cannot be readily carried on the worker's person. No current layout tool combines tool features which result in a high degree of versatility, while providing a compact, readily portable unit which is easily and efficiently configured for immediate use and a multitude of functions.